Photographic film, particularly that for the popular 35 mm camera, is frequently purchased in multiple-roll packages. Once the original package is opened, the additional rolls not immediately used are conventionally stored in a camera bag, drawer, or on a shelf until ready for use. Each of these film rolls or canisters is provided with a starter tab extension of film protruding therefrom. These tab extensions are provided with a series of equally spaced sprocket holes along at least one edge thereof for engaging the film advancing mechanism of the camera. Once the camera has been used to expose the individual film frames, the film is rewound before being removed from the camera for processing. When rewound, the canister of film has the same visual appearance as the unexposed film with the same tab of film again protruding therefrom.
Frequently, an exposed roll of film is removed from the camera and also placed in the camera bag, drawer, or on a shelf prior to taking or sending it to a processor. This often happens when numerous pictures are taken on festive occasions such as at weddings, birthday celebrations, family and/or class reunions, or while on vacation trips. Since both the unexposed film canister and the exposed canister of film are of identical appearance, it is not uncommon for a previously exposed roll of film to be again inserted in the camera and double exposed. This, obviously, destroys what was, or could have been, priceless memories. Also, an unexposed roll of film may inadvertently be sent to the processor resulting in loss of the film and processing costs.
Thus, there is a definite need in the art for a system or process for reducing the chances of double exposure of film and unnecessary expenses involved in processing of unexposed film.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a visual indicator for photographic film that reduces the risk of double exposure of the film.
Another object of the present invention is to provide visual indication on a roll of photographic film that the film has/has not been exposed.
A further object of the present invention is a process of providing visual indication on a roll of photographic film that the film has/has not been exposed.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a photographic film indicator that reduces the risk of having an unexposed roll of film processed.